Cheese and Pinkie
by Pink Roses 7
Summary: Pinkie is sent by the map to Fillydelphia and runs into Cheese. She soon begins to feel affections for the stallion. But will this stop her from fixing the friendship problem, or is this the problem. I own nothing. Cover Art by Snow Hurricane Blue/ArtisticImage3 Currently on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Pinkie looked at her flank. Her cutie mark was doing... that thing again. She gasped

"Ohmygoodnessthatmeansthemapwantsmetogosomewhereandhelpfixaproblem" she said quickly as she dashed out of the door.

BRRRIIIINNNG Went the bell.

* * *

"The map only wants _Pinkie_ to go fix this problem?!" Rainbow said

"Aparently." said Twilight

It was true. The map had popped up again and Pinkie's cutie mark was circling Fillydelphia. Twilight had been quite surprised by this, because she only saw Pinkie's cutie mark. The map had never called on just one of them. Sure, once it had only called two of them but never just one. So, naturally, Twilight ran and got her friends, not incuding Pinkie because the map had called her. They were all looking at the map when Pinkie burst in.

"Private Pinkie here, reporting for duty!" she said with a snappy sulute. Then she giggled "I said duty."

Twilight rolled her eyes, but motioned for her to come closer to the map.

"Ooh, sparkly" Pinkie said, then tilted her head. "Uh, is it just me, or does the map only want _me_ to go to Fillydelphia?"

"It's the map, darling" Rarity said

"Oh..." Pinkie said, looking at every pony else "Why doesn't it want any pony else to come with me. I tend to make things worse."

They all shurgged, not knowing why.

"Beats me, I'm not in control of the map." Rainbow said

Suddenly Pinkie began to shake like crazy.

"What's happening?" she said, her voice disorted by her jerking motion. Then she stopped as soon as it started. "Phew!" she said, wiping her brow "That was my Pinkie sense. Must be a doozy going on some where." At that moment, she shook once again. "Not again!" she said as she stopped. "It's happening in Fillydelphia."

"Might be why the map's sending you. You're the only one with a Pinkie sense." Twilight said "Might wanna get packed, it's a long way there."

"Okie-dokie-lokie." Pinkie said as she dashed out of the castle.

* * *

"Hmm..." Pinkie said as she thought. She turned to Gummy. "Which would be better? This one." she held up a shirt that said "I Love New Yak". "Or this one" she held up a shirt that said "I Love Manehatten".

The purple eyed gator just blinked.

"Of course!" Pinkie rumched through her trunk and pulled out a hot pink sequened dress. "This is the one. Filydelphia is a fancy city."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye Pinkie!" Twilight yelled as Pinkie's train began to go away.

"BYE!" Pinkie yelled "I'LL NEVER FORGET YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

* * *

Pinkie stepped off the train with her dress on and her hair done. She began to shake and then stopped.

"Whoo! Better get to where the doozy is." Pinkie said as she whoosed.

Soon she got to where the doozy was, at a building on Mane Street. She saw lights and balloons practicly bursting out of the building. She went into it quickly. As she went in she saw a stallion that she had been wanting to see for months. Chedder yellow fur, chocolate brown and frizzy mane, and a yellow poncho. He turned around and gasped.

"P-P-P-Pinkie?!" He said, totally awe.

He stared at her, for he had never seen her dressed up. Her hair was put up into a fancy knot, her eyelashes had hot pink mascara, she had on baby blue eyeshadow, and a hot pink sequend dress. His mouth was slightly agap when he looked at her.

"Hi there you Silly Billy." Pinkie said as she giggled "Where have you been?"

Cheese shook his head. "Oh, uh.. Just going around and partying, you know."

Pinkie nodded "Sooo, what's this party for?"

Cheese laughed "Old friend of mine actually. Her name's Surprise. You should meet her, she is just like you!"

Pinkie felt herself feel a little sad, but she had no idea why. "Where is she?"

Cheese pointed to a mare that looked like Pinkie but had a white coat, yellow mane, and purple eyes. Her cutie mark even looked like hers, only her balloons where black, not blue and yellow. "Over there. Come on I'll introduce you to her."

Pinkie nodded, trotting after Cheese.

"Surprise!" Cheese said.

The mare turned around and laughed. "Cheesey!"

Pinkie suddenly felt a little bit of jealousy twards the mare. It was almost as if her mind was having a battle

 _How come **she** gets to call him cute pet names_?!

 **Because she's been his friend longer!**

 _But aren't **you** his friend too?_

 **Yes. But since when do I talk to myself?**

 _Since you got jealous of that other mare._

 **Last time I did this is when Cheese came to Ponyville. He was so cute in that poncho... What?! Did I just say cute? Why?!**

 _Because you have a-_

"Pinkie!" Cheese yelled

Pinkie shook her head. Cheese's talking had interrupted her battle in her head.

"What?"

"I said 'Surprisey said 'Hello.'" Cheese answered

Pinkie felt a great disliking to the mare now. _They_ had their nicknames. _They_ were friends longer. _They_ liked each other. _She_ was the third wheel. "I..I..I have to go!"

Pinkie ran out of the building and went to a hotel. The hotel mare looked at her.

"Let me guess. A stallion broke your heart because he liked some pony else, and you need somewhere to cry." she said

Pinkie shook at her head "I..I don't like anypony."

The mare shook her head "Still in the denial stage. Hmm..."

She went under the desk and pulled out a card key and handed it to Pinkie.

"Here's your card key. Room 2. Second floor."

Pinkie took the card key and went to her room. And fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thumbs up to whoever can spot the Harry Potter reference.**

* * *

Pinkie looked around. She was in nothing. A white void of nothingness. She saw Cheese Sandwich in front of her, his back facing her. She ran to him

"Cheese! What's going on!" she asked

He muttered something

"What?" she asked

"I said 'I don't want to be friends anymore!'" he yelled, facing her

Pink backed down, her eyes began to fill with tears "W-w-what?"

"I have been so happy without _you_. I don't need _you_ anymore. The student has surpassed the master. I don't want _you_ anymore! I have Surprise. I don't have any room for _you_." he said "you" in a discusted tone

"Yes. We don't need you."

Surprise had appeared next to him, her hoof around his shoulder

"We never wanted _you_ to come into our lives. We were better together. Happier together. When _you_ first came into our lives we _laughed_ at you."

"Good bye, Pinkie Pie. I won't miss you in any way at all." Cheese cakled like a villian as he dissapeared

Pinkie sat down, alone. No pony cared about it felt. She was all alone. She sat down and wept.

* * *

Pinkie Pie woke up in her bed. She relizied that she had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and got up.

"What was that all about?" she asked

She got up and brushed her mane out. She put on her dress along with her makeup. Then she went outside and found a breakfast resturant. When she went inside she saw Cheese Sandwich with Surprise. He saw Pinkie Pie and waved.

"Hey Pinkie Pie! Come on over here! You can have some grub with us!" he yelled

Pinkie Pie glared at him. She put her nose up to him and walked out with her head held high. Cheese shook his head. What was wrong with that mare. He turned to Surprise.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked

Surprise laughed

Cheese was confused "What?"

Surprise tried to stop herself from laughing, but she could only just get enough breath to talk "You... want to..." she burst out laughing

"What?!" Cheese asked

Surprise finally stopped laughing. "She... she has a... cr-cr-crus-" she laughed

"Crush?!" Cheese finished, his cheeks turning bright red.

He grabbed Surprises hoof and pulled her outside. When he got to his hotel room he stopped, turning to Surprise.

"Are you just kidding with me?" he asked

Surprise shook her head, a giant grin on her face

Cheese's cheeks turned even redder "I.. I ... No! No, we're just friends. That's right."

Surprise smirked "I've seen how you look at her... Don't deny it."

Cheese's cheeks turned, if possible, even redder. "W-w-what?"

Surprise bounced around the room yelling "You have a crush on Pinkie! You have a crush on Pinkie! You have a crush on Pinkie!


	4. Chapter 4

Cheese backed away from Surprise. "I... I do.. not..." he said the last work quietly, as if he didn't believe it.

Surprise giggled. "Oh, you have it for her. You have it _bad."_

"No! No, I don't." Cheese said

"Aw.. Widdle Cheesey Weesy won't say his cwushy wushy." Surprise said in a baby voice

"Stop it, Surprise." Cheese said "I.. I... don't... just stop it."

Surprise giggled. "Really? You can't even say you _don't_ have a crush on her."

"Uh... I... I'm going to see Pinkie." Cheese said, running out of the room.

* * *

Pinkie ran into her room. She heard a knock. She looked up.

"Pinkie?"

Pinkie's eyes flew opened. She knew that voice. "Cheese?"

"Can... can I come in?" Cheese asked

Pinkie hesitated. "I guess."

Cheese opened the door. Slowly he came in, closing the door behind him. He went up to Pinkie on the bed.

"Hey." he said

"Hi..." Pinkie said

There was a quiet moment again.

"So... How's Boneless doing?" Cheese asked

"Um..." Pink said, her hooves circling each other. "He turned out to be some key to a magic box... It's a long story..."

Cheese sat down next to her. He took her hoof. "I'll listen through it all."

So Pinkie explained the entire story to her dear friend, explaining the reason for her coming to Fillydelphia. After she finished the story, she turned to Cheese and sighed.

"I think that's all to say. Surprise is probubly waiting for you. I'll see you... later." she said, grimmashing

"Oh. Okay. Bye." Cheese said, walking out of the room.

Pinkie took out Gummy from her suitcase. Her ears went down as she sat him down on the bed.

"Oh, Gummy, what am I to do?" she said

Gummy blicked

 _"If you have comfict on your affections, then ask a therepist Pinkie."_

Pinkie gasped. "That's it!"


	5. Author's Note

**Okay, so I've heard everyone asking me to finish my story, so I have created a poll. I am about to finish my dabble with Ember and Spike, so I want to finish another story. Only YOU choose which one. Go to my profile and vote now! The deadline is 8/18/16.**


End file.
